


Never Miss a Moment

by WakandaForever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author is still trying to process Avengers Endgame, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakandaForever/pseuds/WakandaForever
Summary: Natasha saves the day (once again).***Basically a too fluffy story about a pining Steve Rogers.(Btw I suck at summarys)





	Never Miss a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my way to process Endgame *sobb*...
> 
> All the rights belong to Marvel and Stan Lee.

What would you expect a bunch of superheroes to do on a snowy afternoon? Whatever picture you just had in your mind was certainly not them having a snowball fight in the middle of Central Park. But here they were having what appeared to be the time of their lives.

Steve didn’t hear him coming until he was right behind him. He spun around facing a laughing Tony Stark. His cheeks were slightly pink, and there were some snowflakes in his hair. “Hey”, Tony said eyes sparkling. “Hey”, Steve replied desperately trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Steve caught himself staring, and blushed. Thankfully Tony didn’t notice because he was hit by one of Clint’s snowballs. “Son of a-”, Steve heard Tony swear before the other man turned away.

As soon as Tony was gone Steve sighed and leaned against a tree next to him. He stood there for a while watching his teammates having fun, but his mind was with Tony. It was always Tony.

Steve could not tell when he had started pining over him. When he realized it, the butterflies and the sparks he felt rushing through his veins whenever Tony touched him had already become normality. He couldn’t even be in one room with the brown-haired without him blushing at least once. It was painfully embarrassing how obvious he was.

Everybody on the team knew. Steve was sure that even Fury must have had heard about it by now, and he was never around. The only person who did not seem to notice was Tony. A fact Steve was _very_ glad for.

He knew that he would never have a chance with Tony. It was not that they weren’t friends. They got along quite well actually. Steve didn’t know how many hours he spend down in Tony’s workshop drawing or just talking to him, just that it were many. But they were talking about Tony Stark. The man could basically have anyone if he wanted to, so why of all people would he pick Steve Rogers? Sure, he was Captain America, but other than that he was just a boring man out of time, a man who still struggled to use a tablet.

“You know that you’re almost too pathetic to watch, don’t you?” Natasha approached next to him. Steve didn’t even bother answering, and Natasha smirked knowingly. “Maybe you should just talk to him” “And what? Being rejected, and possibly destroy our friendship equally? No, thank you”, Steve said, and looked down at his feet. “It will be over soon. Just as fast as it has come” Natasha raised an eyebrow at him before saying, “You don’t even believe that yourself. But do you really think that you’ll ruin your friendship by telling him? We all know that Stark can be a dick sometimes, but he’ll never be _that_ kinda guy. You two have been going through so much, and you really think that a love confession could ruin that?” Steve stayed silent for a long time, “Yeah, you’re probably right, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m scared. Even if we will still friends afterwards what if it’ll be different what if-”

They were interrupted by Tony’s shout, “Steve, Nat, we decided to go back to the tower. You two coming?” They were heading to the others when Natasha spoke up, “Steve, in the end it is your decision, but let me give you that one advise. Never miss a moment. You might regret it later.”

They changed into dry and warm clothes as soon as they got back before they met in the common area to eat dinner and do their movie-night. They quickly agreed to order pizza mainly because nobody was willing to cook, and settled down in front of the TV.

“So what do you guys want to watch?”, Clint asked and grabbed the remote. “What about The Matrix?”, Bruce suggested. “I’m okay with that as long as we agree not to talk about the third one”, Tony said. “Why? What’s up with the third movie?”, Steve asked confused. “Nothing bad it’s just that it’s kinda disappointing compared to the ones before that, because-”, he was cut of by Tony who clapped his had over Clint’s mouth. “Stop it, or you’ll spoil him all the action.”

Soon after that the pizza arrived.

In the middle of the movie Steve felt suddenly a weight against his shoulder. Steve felt his whole body tense, but then he quickly forced himself to relax. He even managed to lay his arm on the backrest behind Tony who immediately used that as an invitation to snuggle even closer into Steve’s side. The movie was long forgotten. Steve watched the brown-haired instead whose eyes were fixed on the TV-screen. Steve was sure that Tony wasn’t fully aware of his actions. Not that Steve minded, of course.

Until the ending credits flickered over the screen, and JARVIS lightened up the room again Steve didn’t take his eyes of Tony once. He consequently missed the affectionate looks the others exchanged when they saw them laying basically in each others arms.

Bruce was the first one to go to bed. He mumbled something about having to get up early. He was quickly followed by Thor who wanted to spend the night at Jane’s. Then Clint and Natasha stood up. When they passed the couch, Steve and Tony were still lying on, Clint shot them both a grin, and Natasha looked at Steve, and said once again, “Never miss a moment.”

After they left the room Tony sat up, and looked questioningly at Steve, “What was that about?” “Just something we talked about earlier. Nothing important.”, Steve answered already missing the touch, the warmth of the other man’s body. Tony hummed, and nodded slowly. There was a long moment where neither of them said something, and Steve found himself once again lost in those brown eyes. Then Tony started slowly to lean in, but as soon as he seemed to realize what exactly he was doing he quickly straightened himself, and cleared his throat. “I should probably go to bed, too”, he said and stood up avoiding Steve’s gaze.

Steve’s mind was racing. Had Tony been about to kiss him? Was that was Natasha had meant? Could Tony possibly return his feelings? This couldn’t be true, could it? ...Never miss a moment. ... _Screw it!_

“Tony”, Steve stood up and Tony turned around. “Please don’t hate me.” “Hate you why would I-”, he was cut off by Steve, who had grabbed him by his collar, and had pulled him in for a kiss.

It took Steve’s mind a few seconds to realize what he was doing. He was _kissing Tony_. And Tony was kissing him back. It was as if somebody had fired a firework in Steve’s whole body. All he could think about were Tony’s lips on his, Tony’s hands resting on his hips. Then he carefully swiped his tongue over Tony’s bottom lip. Tony opened his mouth immediately and Steve deepened the kiss.

“-hate you?”, Tony finished after they parted looking into Steve’s eyes. “And? Do you?”, Steve asked although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that question. “Never. I could never hate you.” After a few seconds Tony added, “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” This time Tony was the one initiating the kiss.

It was filled with warm affection, and Steve was so happy, that no words could describe his feelings that were flowing through him right now, and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. How many times had he tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss Tony, but it had never been as good as this. Mainly because it was actually happening. Steve didn’t want it to stop.

 

Steve was already downstairs making his breakfast when Tony entered the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and placed a kiss on Steve’s shoulder. Steve let himself lean into the touch. He still couldn’t believe that all this was reality, that Tony was his boyfriend. “I’m really glad that you two finally got together, but I would appreciate it, if you would keep your hands for yourself. At least in the morning.”, Clint complaint good-natured over his bowl of cornflakes. Steve just turned in Tony’s grasp until he faced him and bend down for a kiss, completely ignoring Clint. “Urgh, forget what I just said. I’ll never be ready to see this.”, Clint said covering his eyes.

“What about skipping breakfast?”, Tony suggested between two kisses and smirked when Steve grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

They passed Natasha on their way to the elevator who smiled at them, and then turned to Steve and simply said, “Told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again: English is not my mother tongue, so feel free to correct me :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and you liked my little OS. Love you all 3000.


End file.
